Destiny
by RoxasMark
Summary: No cree en el destino, pero lo que no sabes es que todo lo importante para él, sucedió gracias al destino.
1. Chapter 1

_**A**__**ntes que nada. Los personajes no pertenecen, le pertenecen a "Square Enix"**_

_**Por fin me llego la inspiración, espero y la disfruten.**_

_Era una tarde tranquila en twilight town, dos jóvenes y una pequeña dama, estaban sentados en la cima del reloj de la ciudad comiendo el famoso helado de esa villa, _sea-salt _ice cream, helado de sal marina, un postre típico de aquellos tres seres. _

_¿Destino? ¿Enserio crees en esas cosas, Axel? ─Pregunto el chico más joven, había estado escuchando por hora y media el parloteo de su compañero sobre el encuentro de la persona indicada, pues desde que había conseguido pareja su comportamiento había dado un giro radical, y aunque no lo aceptara, era más que obvio─ No me vengas con esas tonterías, sabes que el encuentro con una chica que es "tu media naranja", es mera coincidencia, no existe tal cosa como el destino Axel─ Su compañero empezó a reclamarle al menor con palabras como "Insensible" o "Nunca encontraras al amor de tu vida si sigues pensando eso", palabras que no le hacían ningún mal al rubio─ Axel, ya se está haciendo tarde, deberíamos irnos o a mí me matara mi mamá, a ti tu novia y a Xion su padre─ En cualquier otra situación el pirómano, conocido como Axel, hubiera seguido con la discusión por hora, pero, Roxas había tocado un tema muy delicado, y era el de su novia. Sin esperarlo más, Axel se levantó como si sus pantalones se estuvieran quemando, dedicándole una simple y pequeña sonrisa a sus menores, seguido de un "Esta vez ganaste, Roxas" dirigido obviamente al rubio. Una vez que el mayor se había ido, la única chica estaba por seguir su ejemplo, hasta que una mano la tomo de la muñeca y la hizo sentarse de nuevo─ Oye ¿A dónde crees que vas? ¿Recuerdas nuestra apuesta? ─ Atacó el rubio haciendo que la chica empezara a sudar─ Roxas ¿Qué no era broma? Digo, fue hace mucho ¿Cómo puedes recordar eso? ─Se defendió Xion clavando su mirada en el chico─ Esas cosas no se olvidan Xion, recuerda que apostamos que Axel iba a ser el primero en tener pareja, pero, alguien no confía en él y dijo que sería el último─ Lentamente el rubio deshizo el agarre soltando una pequeña risa al final.- ─Vamos Rox ¿1000 platines es mucho? Éramos unos niños ¿No puedes rebajar el precio? ─ Se excusó Xion de buena manera, pues esa apuesta tenía ya más de 2 años, pero, si de por algo conocían a Roxas era por tener una buena memoria─ Bueno, bajare el precio, solo tendrás que hablarle al chico que te gusta, ósea Vanitas─ En cuanto el chico mencionó aquel nombre, las mejillas de la contraria empezaron a adquirir un tonó rosa, poco a poco, hasta que podría decirse que parecía un tomate, lo cual hizo reír nuevamente al rubio─ ¿Co-Como lo sabes? ─Cuestionó la chica obviamente nerviosa, por haber sido descubierta por su amigo de la infancia─ Por dios Xion, te conozco desde los 6 años ¿Cómo no me voy a dar cuanta cuando alguien te gusta? Sería un mal amigo si no me diera cuenta. Soy hombre, pero no soy idiota. ─ Confesó Roxas mientras acariciaba suavemente la nuca de Xion. ─ Pero, Axel no se ha dado cuenta ¿Por qué tu si? Además oculto bien mis sentimientos. ─_

_Muy fácil ¿A qué escuela vas? A la misma que Axel y yo ¿En qué grupo esta Vanitas, Tu y yo? En el mismo, ahí está tu respuesta Xion─ Mencionó Roxas con una gran sonrisa, esperando la respuesta de su mejor amiga─ Bien, pero, no se lo digas a Axel, el no estará de acuerdo con eso─ Pidió la chica antes de levantarse de su lugar y empezar a marcharse, no sin antes despedirse del contrario─_

**_¿Destino? Eso no existe, simplemente son coincidencias de la vida._**

_Él era el último en marcharse de aquel lugar, ese lugar en donde conoció a sus mejores amigos, Xion y Axel. ─_

_Era una pacífica tarde en twilight town, los niños corría por todos lados, todo era felicidad, pero, había alguien triste en medio de toda esa felicidad, y era un niño rubio, el cual se encontraba en la cima de la torre de reloj, lloraba y lloraba, pues ese día su padre le había dado la noticia de que su madre y él se divorciarían. Eso lo hubiera tomado tranquilamente, si fuera todo, pero, su madre se llevaría a su hermano consigo, se irían a vivir a otra ciudad, eso era lo que tenía triste a aquel niño. _

_Mientras tanto en frente de la puerta de la estación estaban dos niños, uno cuyo cabello era rojo, aquel que en algunos años más sería llamado Axel, un niño de 15 años de edad. Junto a su amigo, cuyo cabello era color azul, un compañero de clases y amigo de Axel. Ellos estaban jugando baseball_

_Vamos Lea ¿Cuándo que no puedes llegar la pelota hasta lo más alto de la torre en un batazo?─_

_¿Acaso es una apuesta, Isa? ─_

_Mh, te apuesto mi almuerzo de mañana y 100 platines ¿Qué te parece? _

_Eso es más que suficiente ─Entonces el chico pelirrojo se puso en posición sujetando con bastante fuerza el bat─_

_¿Listo Lea? ─El contrario asintió. En ese preciso instante el peliazul lanzo la pelota hacía el pelirrojo el cual se inclinó un poco hacía abajo para luego darle un golpe y certero golpe a la pelota con el bat. La pelota gracias a la inclinación del golpe salió disparada hacía arriba llegando hasta la cima de la torre, aterrizando justamente al lado del pequeño rubio de tan solo 10 años de edad. ─ _

_Uhh. Vas por ella Lea─Mencionó con mucha rapidez Isa─_

_¿Qué? Pero si el de la apuesta fuiste tú─ Reclamo el pirómano. ─_

_¿Quieres tu premio o no? ─Sin poder hacer nada, Lea asintió antes de comenzar a caminar hacia el interior de la estación, para poder llegar a la cima─Bueno, nos vemos mañana Lea._

_¿Qu─Estaba por reclamarle a su compañero, pero era demasiado tarde, él ya estaba montado en su patineta con el bat en la mano. Maldijo por debajo a su amigo, entrando en la estación. ─ _

_Mientras tanto dentro de la estación. . . _

**_Antes que nada, muchas gracias por darle la oportunidad de leerlo. _**

**_Si les gusto colóquenlo en favoritos y siguán la historia, muy pronto el segundo capítulo._**

**_La historia, o bueno, el nombre y la inspiración, surgió de una canción. "Destiny" de INFINITE Se las recomiendo._**

**_Esto fue como una introducción, si no les gusto, pues jod- Nah mentira. Pronto más historia y más Rokunami3 _**

**_Una ultima cosa ¿Que prefieren? ¿Xion y Vanitas o Xion y Riku? Mis parejas aseguradas es SoKai y Rokunami.3 Gracias_**


	2. Chapter 2

**A**ntes que nada. Los personajes no pertenecen, le pertenecen a "Square Enix"

_Son aproximadamente las 9 de la noche en __twilight town, en las calles solo se ven como las parejas posiblemente van a su cita o regresan de ella. En medio de todas ellas va caminando un chico rubio de 1.76 de altura con 17 años, reflexionando sobre lo que anteriormente él y su amigo Axel habían "discutido" en la cima de la torre de reloj. _

**_Ahora que lo pienso, cuando conocí a Axel y a Xion, ese día ¿Qué pasa si no hubiera estado ahí? ¿Qué tal si mis papás no estuvieran divorciados? Acaso es el. . . .¿Destino? No, ya dije, eso no existe, es mera coincidencia que ese día haya conocido a Axel y a Xion._**

****_El rubio estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que sin darse cuenta iba chocando con parejas, una tras otra, hasta que un grito lo saco de sus pensamiento, había chocado de nuevo, pero ahora no era con una pareja, era con una chica, una chica rubia más baja que él y con unos ojos color azul como el cielo. ─Oh ¿Te encuentras bien? Estaba muy concentrado, perdón, no fue mi intención─ Mencionó el chico apenado extendiéndole la mano a la persona que estaba frente a él tirado en el suelo, para su suerte está tomo su mano y se levantó con su ayuda. ─_

_No te preocupes, igual yo estaba distraída y no me di cuenta por donde iba ─Confesó la chica dedicándole una sonrisa al rubio. ─_

_Por alguna razón desconocida por el chico, su corazón empezó a latir más fuerte de lo normal, haciendo que su voz sonara nerviosa─ A-Aun así lo si-siento. . Mh, Me llamo Roxas, mucho gusto ─Dijo el rubio sonriendo un poco amplio, sin quitar su mirada de la chica, la cual poco a poco empezaba a sonrojarse, haciendo que ahora él, desatara una lucha contra su ser porque sus mejillas no se tornaran rojizas. ─_

_Mi-Mi nombre es Namine, mucho gusto, Roxas─Comentó por fin la chica, parecía un manojo de nervios desde el punto de vista de cualquiera, temblaba un poco, tus mejillas estaban al rojo vivo y no sabía a donde mirar─ Mh, bueno, Roxas, me tengo que ir, se me hace tarde. Me disculpo de nuevo por haberte interrumpido en tu dialogo interno─ Después de terminar la oración realizo una leve reverencia al contrario como disculpa─_

_No te preocupes fue mi culpa, no la tuya, yo lo siento mucho Namine. ─Mencionó tan rápido que al momento de realizar la reverencia no le dio tiempo a la chica de enderezarse y gracias a que sus manos aún estaban "unidas", la distancia no era tanta, por lo que sus cabezas chocaron haciendo que ambos soltaran un quejido de dolor, y para mala suerte del chico, eso hizo que el agarre de manos se deshiciera. Después de que ambos acariciaran la zona en donde el golpe se había dado se miraron nuevamente muy apenados realizando otra reverencia al mismo tiempo haciendo otra vez que sus cabezas chocaran. ─ Namine ¿Te encuentras bien? ─Preguntó Roxas aun tocándose la zona en donde recibió el golpe─_

_Estoy bien, no te preocupes Roxas ¿Qué tal tú? ─ La rubia se enderezo para encontrarse con que Roxas aún estaba algo inclinado, por lo que coloco su mano diestras arriba de la contraria, la cual desapareció en cuanto sintió el tacto de la mano femenina. Sin aviso y sin permiso Namine empezó a acariciar la zona golpeada de Roxas, haciendo que las mejillas de esté cobraran un tono rojizo─Mh, me tengo que ir, lo siento─_

_Espe. ─El chico no pudo terminar la oración porque ella ya había empezado a correr sin razón alguna─¿Qué le pasa? Me trata tan bien y luego ¿Se va? ─Bufó mientras se despeinaba un poco─¿Por qué no le pedí su número? Ó Que tal si no es de aquí? Roxas eres un genio he ─_

_Papá, ya llegue─La puerta de entrada de una pequeña casa de dos pisos se abrió dejando ver a un joven de 17 años de edad. ─¿Papá? ─Volvió a preguntar ahora con algo más de fuerza esperando una respuesta. Era algo raro el que nadie le respondiera, a menos que su mismo padre le hubiera dicho que llegaría tarde, si no era así, siempre lo recibían con un "Bienvenido hijo" algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrado─_

_Estoy en la sala hijo, ven rápido─_

_Sin esperar más, Roxas empezó a caminar hacía la sala, la cual se encontraba muy cerca de la entrada pues estaba a la derecha. ─¿Mamá? ¿Ventus? ─Fue lo único que logro mencionar antes de que sus ojos se abrieran a más no poder, mientras su boca mantenía una abertura normal de sorpresa. ─_

_¿Eso es todo después de 7 años de no vernos, hermano? ─ Pregunto el chico exactamente igual a Roxas, pero, a diferencia de él, esté sé veía más adulto, algunos dirían que era le versión adulta de Roxas. ─ ¿Roxas? ¿Estás bien? ─Pregunto preocupado el gemelo de nombre Ventus. Sin previo aviso Roxas rodeo con ambos brazos aferrándose a su hermano como si lo estuviera a punto de perder, enseguida Ventus se dio cuenta de lo mucho que lo extrañaba por lo que correspondió el abrazo con la misma intensidad─ Tranquilo hermanito, ya estoy aquí, no te preocupes. ─_

_Ya habían pasado más de 5 minutos y Roxas aún estaba aferrado a su hermano, todos en la sala estaban en silencio total─ Te extrañe tanto, no te vuelvas a ir Ven, por favor. ─Soltó Roxas con una voz cortante y un poco subida de tono. Minutos después el mayor de los dos empezó a sentir como su camisa empezaba a ser mojada por las lágrimas de su hermano pequeño por lo que lo abrazo con más fuerza. ─_

**_Ya habían pasado más de 3 horas desde que llegue a casa y recibí la noticia de que mi mamá y mi hermano estaban en la ciudad y lo mejor es que se van a mudar, dijeron que no a la casa, que ya habían conseguido otra casa, pero se asegurarían de venir a diario, y eso era posible gracias a que mamá había conseguido un trabajo como recepcionista en la posada cerca de la casa y pues Ventus, él ya no estudia y está esperando que le den trabajo, por lo que podría quedarse en casa, pero no quiere dejar sola a mamá y lo entiendo. Mamá también dijo que se habían mudado porque encontró a un tipo, con el cual ahora llevan 1 año de relación, nos platicó de todo lo que sucedió allá en radiant garden, conocieron a muchas personas, las cuales por mera coincidencia terminaron viviendo aquí en twilight town. _**

**_En fin, ha sido un gran día, lo malo es que mañana es domingo, ósea, fin de las vacaciones de invierno, no quiero regresar a la escuela, pero debo, rayos. _**

**_Ahora que me doy cuenta ¿Cómo es que Xion y Axel se conocieron? _**

**_Mh… Les preguntare mañana._**

**_Espero les haya gustado._**

**_Muy pronto el tercer capitulo, esperenlo. _**


End file.
